Daniels's Field Trip To The Ghost Zone
by Kwalker69
Summary: Danny and his class take a field trip to the ghost zone. With ghost enimies about and no where to hide, will Danny be able to keep everyone safe and still keep his secret? Secrets may or may not be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first FanFic I hope you enjoy it! Give me some feedback PLEASE! I am sorry in advance for any grammatical errors I am not perfect.**

**Maybe I should ****clarify my story a little bit. Okay so Jazz does know about Danny's secret and is aware that she knows. Also I do not know everything that will happen in the story I have an idea and I have just been writing what comes to mind so keep that in mind. (no pun intended) **

**Also feel free to PM me I ****would love to talk to you all! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom! But I do own this Fan Fiction story. **

Daniel's Field Trip To The Ghost Zone

**_Chapter One._**

**Danny POV:**  
I hear the buzzing of my alarm clock, but I don't ever want to get up. Today is Friday and my entire English class is going to take a field trip though the ghost zone, I have been dreading this day for weeks. "I hope nothing goes wrong, I can't let them know my secret, what if my parents don't except me, or what if I get sent off to a lab to get experimented on I whisper to myself." I heard Jazz knocking on my door asking if I was awake. "I'm awake Jesus stop the knocking!" I put on my normal pair of jeans and t shirt I walk to the mirror. I see myself standing there with my mess of black hair and dull blue eyes with dark blue bags under them.  
I wish I could tell my parents about my alter ego, but I know I cant. I don't want them to know because I still do not know if I will turn into Dan. I can't let that happen I refuse to let that happen, I have to protect my friends and family from everything even if that includes myself. "Maybe its best that they will never know" I whisper defeatedly. I sigh and go downstairs to eat breakfast.  
Sam and tucker are already in the kitchen waiting for me. Sam is wearing her usual goth outfit complete with her black and purple skirt and shirt, and tucker who is wearing his cargo pants and red hat. When I see them I can't help but smile my friends, my best friends who have accepted me as the, loser, geek,and dangerous freak. I love them so much they constantly put there lives in danger for me, I know I can never let anything happen to them I would be lost without them, after the accident I swore to give my life to protect them from harm. I have always known that there lives are more important than mine. I would die for them, I also know they would do the same for me. But I pray that doesn't have to ever happen.  
**3rd person:**  
Danny walks over and hugs Sam and Tucker, they all smile greet each other with their usual hello. The three of them relax and get lost in each others comfort and embrace. Jazz watches from the door and sighs in happiness glad to know that Danny has such supportive, and loving friends. Danny and Sam hug each other a little too long and Tucker smiles a knowing smile. As Jazz watches all this she also smiles "they're so in love yet they have no idea" she thinks. When they all pull away they walk to the living room to wait for the class to arrive for the field trip.  
Sam looks at Danny with worry in her eyes. What if his secret is revealed I know Danny's parents will love him no matter what. But she knows Danny doesn't know that he is always worried about how different he is. He thinks he is freak but all I see is beautiful, caring, strong, brave and loving boy. My Danny with his rumpled black hair and shining baby blue eyes.  
Sam grabs Danny's hand and gives him a squeeze of assurance. Danny smiles a sad smile at Sam. All the while Tucker is taking pictures on his PDA of the two love birds holding hands and chuckling to himself.  
Minuets later Danny's parents make their appearance, they are wearing their hazmat suits and holding ecto guns. Almost as if they are preparing for a full fledged war. Danny Tenses up when his parents come in the room, waiting for them to shoot they're only son. Danny's friends move closer to him almost as if they are trying to protect him. Jazz watches all this with fascination. Jazz knew that Danny's ghost powers had brought him and his friends closer than ever before, but I don't think I can even begin to comprehend the bond and loyalty it takes to do what those three do on a daily bases. Jazz always knew Danny had a lot on his plate and she understood why he did the things he did but she wished that Danny would tell her about hi secret. But I know that its best just to wait and let Danny tell me on his own. They all wait in silence for the class to arrive.  
Five minutes later the class is in the living room and waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to give them instructions on how they will enter the ghost zone. When that's all finished they all climb into the specter speeder and fly off into the ghost zone.  
Danny and Sam and Tucker are in the back talking in hushed whispers.  
" Guys what am I supposed to do if a ghost shows up!?" Danny says  
" Just fight them off without your ghost powers" Tucker quickly replies.  
"But if he does that people will question how he learned such skill to fight ghost that even his parents do not know about"  
"That's true I don't know Danny it looks like we might to just have to play it by ear and see how it goes"  
"FINE" Danny angrily says  
Sam and Tucker flinch at his harsh voice but they know that Danny is just stressed out. When Danny sees his two best friends flinch, his eyes soften and he calmly says "I'm sorry guys I don't mean to be harsh"  
"Danny we know you don't we love you and understand that your stressed over everything and it's all right" Sam says in a clam and quiet voice that she would only use with Danny.  
" Yeah dude you know your stressed and we understand, let's just try to stay alway from all your enemy ghost layers and maybe we can out of this without incident."  
"Tucker that's a good idea I don't know if it will work but it's worth a shot"  
Okay Danny says "Tucker why don't you hack into the Spector speeder and program it to stay aways from all the emery ghost layers"  
While Tucker is doing that, Danny and Sam sit in silence. What If Walker shows up. Oh god I would be screwed, he would lock us all up! Sam looks at Danny and sees the panicked expression on his face.  
Danny feels the all to similar blue mist come out of his mouth. He gasps, Sam and Tucker look at Danny waiting to see what he will do.  
"It doesn't mean anything right I mean we are in the ghost zone we are bound to past some ghost right" Asks Danny worriedly  
"I guess I mean it makes sense, it's the ghost zone why wouldn't their be ghost in it. I don't think anyone is going to attack." Tucker says trying to reassure Danny but it sounds more like he is trying to reassure himself.  
They all here Mr. And Mrs. Fenton yell "Ghost!" At the same time. Danny and his friends hurriedly run to the front of the specter speeder. Danny squeezes in beside his parents, his muscles tense and ready for anything.  
"Danny boy what on earth are you doing!" Maddie says exasperatedly.  
"Nothing Mom just thought I would chill out with you and Dad for a while" Danny quickly replies. All the while the trio are all looking out for any ghost around. But they have not see any of Danny's enemies, which is surprising considering how many ghost hate Danny. Danny gets up to stand beside his friends. " I can't see any ghost attacking do you think it was just a false alarm" Danny whispers.  
"I don't know Danny I don't want to jinks it though." Sam whispers worriedly.  
Then they all hear a familiar voice, that voice would be the box ghost. "I AM THE BOX GHOST FEAR ME! Ghost boy what are you doing here?" They all groan at the same time and Danny relaxes knowing his family and friends are in no immediate danger, but he soon realizes what the Box ghost said but it seems that no one heard or took any notice of it. But the issue still stands as to what Danny is to do about the box ghost with his parents around. Maddie screams "GHOST" and jumps into action. She pulls out a Spector defector puts it on and grabs an ecto gun and starts firing at the Box ghost. The box ghost doggies most of the shots but Maddie is firing them off too quickly for him to get out unharmed. She gracefully does a summer salt out of the Specter Speeder and charges the ghost. The Box ghost goes intangible just in the nick of time. Maddie loses her balance but quickly gains it back, she charges the ghost again to the right side but at the last second changes directions and lands breath taking right hook on the ghost. The Box ghost whines in pain but shoots a box at Maddie from behind, it collided right with her head and she is knocked out cold. Jack runs to his wife is carrying her back to the specter speeder but doesn't get to it. Because he gets nailed in the head with a box and is also knocked unconscious. Danny jumps out charges the box ghost with a face of pure anger. He fakes low the ghost takes it and than He jumps over him. Kicking the ghosts back in the air, the ghost falls to the ground face first. Danny holds him to the floor, Sam and Tucker run out of the specter speeder carrying what looks like thermos for some reason. They yell "Danny" in sync, they toss the thermos to him but it doesn't look like it going to make it all the way to him. Danny lunges forward reaching for the thermos catching it in his hand and landing into a summer salt, with the grace of a dancer. He hops up opens the thermos and a blue light beam emits sucking the box ghost inside. Danny ran up to his parents put his hand to there necks to find a pulse, they were steady. He sighs in relief, gently bends over and picks up his mother and carries her back to the specter speeder. He gently lays her out over the seat. "Hey Sam can you take care of her, I am going to go get my dad".  
"Of corse bring him back here and I will check him out when I am done with your mom. But we need to get that cut stitched up and quick." Sam says  
"No, its fine check them out first" Danny says while walking back to get his dad.  
With a groan Danny picks up his dad carrying him back the same way he did his mother. No one realized how strong Danny really was. The class was in awe of everything that had happened.  
Sam check Mr. And Mrs. Fenton's heart beat and there vital signs. "All good" she exclaims  
"Now come here we have to stitch that up Danny" Sam demands  
"Sam its fine let I heal on its own" Danny whines back  
It was just now that the class noticed that large deep gash on the young boys back. Everyone hissed at the sight of it. "Mr. Fenton you will have Sam look at that right now." Mr. Lance demands.  
With a sigh Danny sat down with his back to Sam. "You need to take your shirt off" Danny pulls his shirt off and everyone is horrified by what they see. The cut is longer and deeper than they thought its was at least 6 inches long and one inch deep, his back is covered in blood. And has scars after scars on his back and stomach, most of them long and gagged. "To Kill A Mocking Bird! How did you get all those Danny!" Yells Mr. Lancer  
"Guys stop talking I am trying to concentrate. Tuck can you hand me a bottle of water the first aid kit."  
Tucker jumps up and hands Sam a bottle of water and the first aid kit. Sam pours the water over his back and the blood runs off revealing even more scars. Everyone gasped except for sam and Tucker. Sam grabbed a Cotton ball and some peroxide and started dabbing Danny's injury, he wrenched each time. "It that really necessary Sam! Come on it always hurts when you do that" Danny whined. "Oh be quiet you big baby. I still don't understand how you think this is the worse part." Everyone chuckled at that comment. "Sam it is! It stings really bad" Sam pulls out a needle and some string to stitch the cut. Everyone watched Sam and Danny. They were amazed by Danny, how could he withstand so much pain. Everyone knew Danny had to have a higher pain tolerance than most people because of Dash. But Dash never did anything this bad and Danny was acting like he got a paper cut.  
" Hey Danny when we get back home I got the new Doom game and we are so playing it!" Tucker says excitedly trying to distract Danny from Sam's stitching  
"Oh yes you bet we are! I heard it was the best one yet!" Danny says a bit too loudly  
"Danny stop moving you're going to make me mess up. Do we need to repeat what happened last time?" Sam says sternly  
Danny's face pales after she says this. "No no no no no never again." Danny quickly says  
"Wait last time? You mean this has happened before? What have you been doing that would cause these kinds of injuries?!" Mr. Lancer says with worry in his voice.  
"Nothing I am just clumsy" Danny says his voice cracking a little bit. "No, you do not get that from nothing young man. Tell me what have you been doing" Mr. Lancer says his voice stern.  
"He probably gets it from all the bullying at school Mr. Lancer" Qwain says  
Mr. Lancer pales hearing this. He always knew about the bullying but he never was able to do anything about it because Dash's father was the headmaster of the school. That's boy could get away with an anything. If this was caused by that boy and his friends they would surely pay for this. No one should have to go though what that boy has. But Mr. Lancer knew that the boys couldn't be able to cause that much damage it had to be something else. But it had to surly be something to do with ghosts because all the cuts were different yet they were al the same. That ghost caused it so they must be from ghosts. Everyone knew Danny's parents were ghost hunters but Danny wasn't. His parents would never let him near a ghost. Yet he had taken on that ghost with ease and the skill of a trained experienced fighter. Yes,! This had to be apart of what was going on with that with him and his friends.  
Sam is still trying to patch up Danny. The three of them chatting with each other. "Hey Danny how long until we get back to the portal" Sam asks  
"I don't know for sure but it shouldn't be too long in the specter speeder. We are near Embers territory and we need to start moving again soon."  
"Okay your all stitched up" Sam replies. Danny stand up and puts out his hand to help Sam up.  
Everyone follows their lead and is up in a minute. "Okay everyone back into the Specter Speeder we need to get moving to make it back in time" Danny says  
"Can you even drive this thing?" Paulina asks. "Yes, he can and he has a hundred of times" Sam snaps back.  
"Okay guys let just get going Tucker and Sam your in the front with me. And Mr. Lancer can you check on my parents please?" Danny says while opening the doors to the Specter Speeder. "Sure thing" Mr. Lancer replies. Tucker gets in Danny waits for Sam and helps her in before getting in himself. Everyone else loads up into the back. And the Specter Speeder turns around and now they are off.

The class watches the trio, they all wondered what those three were up to all the time. They were always so secretive and very protective of each other, they all seemed like they knew something we did not. They were attached at the hip all the time, if you were to find one of them the other two were with them. And Danny had grown immune to Dash's bullying almost as if he had seen so much worse, Dash was constantly annoyed by this so to get the fear he wanted out of people he would pick on the other geeks but Danny was by far his favorite. But every time Dash would pick on someone else no matter who it was Danny would be there to take the focus of the other kid and would take the beating without complaint.  
In the back Danny was lost in thought about what they will do if any other of his enemies shows up. They all know that if Walker, Sulker, Vlad show up that he will not be able to handle them without going ghost or using his powers. At this thought Danny tenses, Sam puts her arm around him and rubs his back soothingly to clam him down. Danny sighs and leans into Sam. Letting her sooth and comfort him. Tucker chuckles and pulls out his trusty PDA and takes a picture of the two. "Love birds" he whispers to himself.  
"Hey Danny it's all right we will get out of this soon, your mom took care of it." Sam whispers in Danny's ear.  
"But what if any other of my enemies come Walker, Skulker, or worst Vlad. She can't handle them even with my dad's help. How am I supposed to protect everyone and not give my secret away" Danny says worriedly his voice strained from the stress.  
" Maybe we can distract everyone for a while to give you time to fight them?" Tucker says in a questioning voice.  
"No, it would take to long and if Walker shows up he will take me back to prison to serve my time, I have three thousand years. And if he finds me he will take all of you also!" Danny says exasperated.  
"We don't even know if Walker is near by, we aren't anywhere near his lair." Sam points out.  
"Oh no!" Danny yells  
"What is it Danny?" Asks Sam and Tucker.  
"The box ghost saw me what if he goes and starts blabbering on about it to other ghosts! Than I am screwed!"  
"Oh crap, we all know how much the Box ghost loves to gossip." Exclaims Tucker  
"Maybe he won't come in any contact with other ghosts?" Sam says questionably, her voice full of hope.  
" I doubt it we are in the ghost zone, I mean seriously come on there are ghost everywhere." Danny says with an annoyed voice.  
Everyone is calm in the specter speeder, Danny's ghost sense only went off three times in the past two hours. Those where thankfully just ghost passing by. Sam has fallen asleep on Danny's shoulder with her mouth slightly parted. Danny watches her with a boyish smile on his face, getting lost in his thoughts "She is so beautiful, her hair is a solid black color that makes her luminous violet eyes pop. She has clear, porcelain skin, that just is begging for you to touch. Her originality makes her who she is and I love her for it. The fiery determination, the need to be different. Lets not forget her ability to not care what other people thought."  
Soon half the students have fallen asleep. Except for Danny and Tucker, Danny is driving the Specter Speeder. He fights to stay awake but it is a losing battle, with only three hours of sleep the night before. "Hey Danny let me drive for a while you can rest for a little while" Tucker whispers. "Okay but not for long we are getting closer to Walkers territory"  
Mr. Lancer watches has his students slowly one by one fall sleep. He looks and find Danny with is head in Sam's lap with her laying over Danny's back and Tucker near by holding hands with the other two while driving. The two of them asleep how three people could be so close baffled him,and teenagers no less. He can clearly see Danny's face he studies it, they boy was always leaving class to go the bathroom and not coming back until class was almost over and sometimes not returning at all. Every time he left Sam and Tucker would get tense and with worried faces look out the windows almost as if they are looking for something. What Mr. Lancer did not know. He thought about how Danny was asleep and hoped this extra sleep would prevent him from falling asleep in class Monday. He chuckled at the thought, that boy was always falling asleep in class, he never turned in homework and when he did it was only half done. The boy half the time looked like the dead walking, he would sleep at every chance he got and he would accidentally fall asleep in class all the time. Mr. Lancer worried about Danny a lot. He knew about the bullying in school and at first he thought that was why Tucker and Sam were so protective of him, but he soon realized Danny was twice as protective as the other two were. Why? Why? Why? He wondered. This was the last thing he thought before falling sleep.  
Everyone woke up when the Specter Speeder suddenly jolted into a stop. "What was that" Dash yells? Danny slams hid head into the back of the seat lets out a frustrated growl and closes his eyes. A few seconds later he opens them, sighs and gets up. "It seems my parents did not put enough gas in the Specter Speeder" Danny says his mouth clenched in anger. "You have got to be kidding me!" Paulina yells  
"WHAT!" Everyone yells."Oh god what are we going to do?! We are going to get killed by ghost or starve to death!" Screeched Paulina annoyingly.

"We just have to walk to the portal will you please clam down." Danny says his voice full of annoyance.  
"How are we going to get back, do you know the way back?" Asked Mr. Lancer forcefully  
"Well, no but we should be able to find our way back by foot, we need to pack up all supplies we might need. Things like food, water, blankets, and medical kits just in case we need it. So hop to it we need to get leaving soon" says Danny  
Everyone hops into action at the force in Danny's voice.  
"You have got to be kidding me! My parents don't know the way back, and we are defenseless on the ground any ghost could attack us from above at any moment and we wouldn't know it!"  
Danny exclaims. "Look Danny we have to do this. You know your way around here likes it the back of your hand! If we just avoid your enemies territory, we can probably make it out of here." Explains Sam calmly.  
"Okay but how am I supposed to explain to everyone that I know how to get home?" Asks Danny  
"We will figure it out we always do" says Sam.  
"Okay I guess we can try. I KNOW WHAT! We can walk to Frostbites layer and he will gladly take us home. It's faster than walking all the way back to the portal." Says Danny excitedly  
"Great idea! Now let's see if we can get everyone to listen to us come one guys" Sam demands  
The three walk outside where everyone is gathered trying to come up with a plan. Everyone is pacing nervously and have such panicked expressions on there faces. Danny, Sam and Tucker are completely calm and collected. Tucker and Sam both know Danny will get them all out of this safely. Sam whistles loudly getting everyone's attention. "Danny has something to suggest" Sam says proudly. "What would Fenturd know? He's just a useless geek" yells Dash.  
"That's enough out of you young man" Mr. Lancers says his voice full of anger.  
Everyone looks up surprised that the teacher stuck up for Danny he has never done that before, normally he makes Danny's life harder.  
Why Mr. Lancer asks that he did not know, but he knew something was different about Danny he always had known. And he knew it something big and he wanted to help the boy out a little.

With all the commotion Mr. and Mrs. Fenton woke up and groggily walked themselves out of the Specter Speeder.

"Okay Danny what was your idea? Go ahead tell us" says Mr. Lancer calmly  
Danny is slightly baffled by what just happened but he brushes it off, he has other bigger things to worry about right now.  
"Well, I know my way around the ghost zone and where to go and where not to go. I can lead us to a friendly ghost who will gladly take us all home. He is a few days walk from here, it would be much quicker and safer to go to him than home." Danny says his voice full of leadership  
"Danny there are no such things as friendly ghosts!" Jack says mortified his son would say such a thing."Well I guess I don't have to wake you up now so thats good"Danny mumbles to himself. "Yes, there are Dad. Not all of them are evil, some of them just want to be left alone. But Frostbite owes me a favor and he would never hurt anyone." Danny replies calmly. But inside he is freaking out because if his parents find out his secret on this trip, they will never accept his ghost half.

"No, Danny no it's says" way to dangerous." Mrs. Fenton says in a motherly tone.  
"It's more dangerous for us to walk back to the portal! Any ghost could fly over head and attack us at any moment, it would also take a week to walk a back to the portal at the house!" Danny explains convincingly. "Listen to Danny he knows what he is doing" Sam says. She proudly smiles up at Danny, he smiles back. "How do you know your way around the ghost zone Danny?" His parents ask. "Dad's anniversary present went in here and I came in to get it back" Danny explains vaguely. "That doesn't explain how you owe some ghost a favor" points out Kwan. "That's irrelevant we all need to get home. So are you coming with me or not? If so step forward." Danny says with confidence.  
Everyone is asking the same question. When did Danny become such a leader? How is he so clam about all this? What did he do to get a favor from a ghost no less?  
While everyone's minds are processing this, Sam and Tucker had already stepped forward beside Danny. Slowly one by one everyone joins Danny.  
"Okay now grab what you can carry and let's set out" Danny demands  
Danny grabs two back packs full of food and water. Sam grabs a medical kit,and Tucker more food. Danny takes the medical kit from Sam and adds it to his many bags. "Hey I can carry that you are already carrying too much" Sam says "Sam its fine I can carry it, it's not that much." Danny says exasperated that she is putting up such a fight about this. "What no! I can do it, it's not that much." Sam whines "Exactly it's not that much meaning I can carry it" Danny says triumphantly. "Ugh god fine" Sam grumbles. She walks ahead grumbling "stupid, stubborn boy."  
Danny hears and gives a full hearted laugh, that makes his bright baby blue eyes light up even more.  
Danny's parents watching this thought about how cute Sam and Danny are, and how good of a gentlemen Danny was. They also saw how Danny acted he was so calm like he had been in dangerous situations like this before. He acted like a conditioned warrior. Jack and Maddie did not know weather to be proud of Danny, or concerned for what made him this way. How did Danny know the ghost zone so well if he was only here once? Jack and Maddie knew their son was keeping something from them.  
The girls awe at the cuteness of it all, and wonder why the other guys weren't like Danny. When did Fenton stop being the quiet,nervous shy boy they all knew so well? And when did Danny get so strong.  
Danny, Sam and Tucker move up front to lead the way. The trio walk with ease with each other. Danny is walking stiffly and looking around in the sky for ghosts with his jaw clenched. Everyone else follows ten feet behind the trio. The three seem to know exactly where they are and what they are doing. They have been walking for what seems like eternity but in reality has only been an hour. "Danny I feet hurt can we stop now" Paulina whines  
"What no we need to keep going we need to walk at least a 8 more miles before we set up camp for the night"  
"What we have been walking forever! It will be tomorrow by the time we walk ten miles" Dash complains.  
"All of you shut up you're giving me headache! Stop complaining Danny is carrying more than all of you and he hasn't complained once" Sam says angrily  
"We aren't used to this, can we at least stop for a few minutes?" Mr. lancer nicely asks.  
Danny being very annoyed by everyone closes his eyes sighs and gains his composure. "Fine we can stop ten minuets but only ten. We need to keep pace to get to at least eight miles. If we don't get out of this section soon a ghost will probably make an appearance. I am not dealing with that right now"  
Everyone sighs with relief when they sit down. But Danny stays standing pacing back and forth in front of Tucker and Sam. Looking up at the sky every few seconds. "Danny why don't you sit down you need rest like the rest of us" Sam sweatily asks  
"No, I need to stay standing in case anything comes" Danny mutters in response.  
"No, you're sitting down like right now dude." Tucker demands  
Tucker stood up grabbed Danny by the shoulders and pulled him towards the ground. Much to everyone's dismay Danny didn't move an inch. He stood his ground looking up at the sky. "Come on please sit down you need to rest at least a little" Tucker says  
"Fine but only for a few minutes we need to get moving again soon" Danny's says in defeat.  
Danny sits between to Tucker and Sam, his legs criss crossed. Tucker lays out on his back, Sam does the same with her in Danny's lap. Danny's stars into the distance deep in thought while he played with Sam's hair.  
Mr. Lancer watched this with great interest. He was baffled by the actions of Danny, that not always fell asleep in class yet here he was on high alert all the time. While also carrying hundred pounds do supplies like it was nothing. The boy never complained not once, and when Sam and Tucker had to bed him to sit down that confused him the most. Why didn't the boy just sit down he had to be tired? But he just paced back in forth in front of his friends. He laughed because Danny was guarding his friends like a dog would a bone.

**Yeah I know I ended at a random spot but hey I do what I want. Tell me what you think! I am currently working on adding on to this story right now. I am hoping with Christmas break coming up for me that I will be able to get a lot of writing done. But who knows what will happen. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again If you're reading this than I guess you liked the first chapter of this story. Thank you to all that reviewed I REALLy appreciate it! PLEASE REVIEW if you haven't and if you have review again! Feel free to PM me I would love to talk to you all! I hope you like this chapter it took me awhile. **

_**On a side note I did get a review asking if Danny was aware that Jazz knew his secret and that is a yes she knows. And I do not know all the characters that might show up I have an idea but do not know of sure so keep tuned to see who will show up! Also as you can tell I worked on spacing a little bit so it will be easier to read. Enjoy :)**_

_**Chapter Two**_

The trio looked oddly at Mr. Lancer who was laughing to himself, it was creepy.

Finally Danny sat down between Sam and Tucker. Sam grabbed his hand and gave him a squeeze of reassurance. Everyone sat in silence for about five more minutes soaking in what little rest they were going to get for the rest of the day. All of the sudden Danny began to stand up but it took him a while longer than it should have. His face twisted in pain when he bent his back. Once fully standing he put out a hand to help Sam up and the other to Tucker. The three wordlessly began walking again. Everyone quickly hopped up to follow in fear that they would lose them in this death trap. Danny was walking in the middle of the three, his shoulders hunched forward and tense.

"How much longer do you want to walk before we stop?" Sam asks. "I want to get to the cave outside Clockwork's." Danny replies

"Yeah sounds good we won't be out in the open. How long will that take?" Tucker says. "If we keep going at this pace than maybe like another hour or two I don't really know for sure. We will have to see how it goes.

The class watches the three talking to each other but are unable to hear what they are saying."They always were really close and never really talked to anyone outside there little group. Always set apart from the rest like they were just so different and I guess in a way they were. What made them different Mr. Lancer wasn't sure but he could easily guess it had something to do with the three of them knowing the Ghost Zone so well. He always did worry about Danny though, that boy was a mess all of the time. I always thought it was just him wasting his time but now I am not so sure, I think its more serious than I ever imagined." Mr. Lancer thinks.

The A-list people are of corse in their own little huddle gossiping as usual. "Whats up with Fenturd and his little goth girlfriend, and don't even get me started on the Tecno geek."Dash asks Paulina.

"I don't understand they never ever speak up and order us around so why are they now, and here of all places?" Paulina replies.

"Hey leave them alone I don't see you coming up with any bright idea to get us out of here Dash. So who are you to talk?" Quain snaps back his voice tight.

Dash scared everyone including the A-listers, no one wanted to be on his bad side so they did everything he said and what he wanted to do. In fear that they would become the new victim of Dash's torment. Thats the only true reason he has any "friends". Everyone knew this including Dash and he always used it to his advantage. Everyone also noticed that Danny was Dash's favorite victim because he never fought back. Dash continues to this day to try to get some sort of sign of fear out of the boy but he has been unsuccessful.

_**One hour**_** later**

"How much longer, my feet feels as if they are going to split in half." Paulina whines.

"Well, maybe if you didn't wear high heals on a field trip than we wouldn't have this problem now would we?" Sam snaps back.

"Hey they are stylish and make my feet look good. Maybe if you would at least try to look nice everyone once in a while you would understand." Paulina replies

"Now that is enough! Paulina stop we will stop for the night in thirty minutes. Now for the sake of my sanity will you all shut up!" Danny yells his voice full of anger.

Danny leans into Sam and whispers "I think you always look beautiful" in her ear. Sam blushes and gives him a shy smile. Everyone sees this but says nothing in fear that Danny's temper will show up again. No one has ever seen Danny get so angry and shout at someone like that, especially if that someone was Paulina. No one and I mean no one ever told her what to do. Paulina leans into Dash and whispers something in his ear. He gives a viscous sly smile back as a response.

The three adults of the group walked in the back of the many different packs of students. The three of them watched the trio of students in the front. "Jack I am concerned about Danny and his friends. How can he possibly know his way around the ghost zone when no one has ever been here?" Mrs. Fenton asks.

"Thats not what you should be most concerned about. Mr. Lancer points out.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Fenton asks her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Well, for one are you aware of the terrible cut on Danny's back, and the scars all over his back and stomach. It's sickening sight I don't know how that boy got such scars."

"No, we are not aware of anything like that, are sure of what you saw?" Mrs. Fenton asks.

"Why yes I am I saw it when Sam Mason had to switch up the cut he had gotten while fighting the ghost. After you two were knocked out Danny fought off the ghost and carried you both back to the Specter Speeder himself"

"My baby fought a ghost!" Mrs. Fenton just about screams her voice full of motherly worry.

"Are you sure of this? Danny has never fought a ghost" Mr. Fenton asks in a much calmer manner.

"I am quite sure I saw it with my own eyes, that boy looked like he knew kung fu. I have never seen anything it like it, now the only question is why would Danny fight off that ghost like that but any the bullies at school?" Mr. Lancer asks mostly asking himself.

"I always knew he had bullies at school I was never aware it was that bad though. Is it the bullies that are causing the injuries to my boy?" Mrs. Fenton asks her voice full of anger.

"I do not believe so none of there students at school would do this to anyone."

"Lets talk about this later. Maddie we will check out Danny when we stop for the night I want to see these scars for myself." Mr. Fenton demands.

"Of corse Jack whoever has done with to our boy will have me to talk to." Mrs. Fenton responds.

Everyone continues on there way everyone quiet due to the loss of conversation.

"Hey theres the cave" Tucker says.

"Oh thank god these bags are heavy as crap" Danny says.

"Well, maybe if you would have let me carry that one bag you wouldn't have this problem" Sam sassily replies.

"I couldn't have my little Sammykins be tired now could I." Danny says while wrapping his arm around Sam. Sam smiles and gives him a playful shove.

"Hey you can't shove me it might mess up my stitches." Danny whines with a big grin on his face. Sam and Tucker smile and laugh both happy to see Danny lighten up and be himself more than he had been the whole trip.

The trio stopped walking and stood and waiting for everyone to catch up to them. First came the nerdy kids than the A-listers and finally the adults.

"Okay so there a cave up ahead we are staying there for the night we ail be much safer in there than out in open. Does anyone have any objection to staying in the cave?" Danny announces.

No one says anything not daring to object Danny. "Okay good, everyone set the supplies on the right said of the cave and we will ration it out to see what everyone will eat.

"You two stay out here with everyone else I want to go in and make sure nothings in there before everyone comes in." Danny tells Sam and Tucker.

"Okay please be careful though" Sam responds her voice tight.

"Yeah dude theres gonna be like a ghost bear or something in there." Tucker says chuckling

"Oh shut up Tuck" Sam says.

Danny goes ahead and walks in slowly arms out with his legs shoulder length apart, looks back at the entrance to make sure anyone isn't looking, when he sees no one is. He holds out his right hand and summons some ecto energy to light his way. The close was clear, Danny walks out of the cave giving Tucker and Sam a thumbs up. The class follows them in and sets the bags and supplies on the ground to the right side of the cave. Everyone goes and sits down on the left to wait for further instructions. Even the three adults are waiting for Danny to inform them on what to do.

"Okay so you all sit down rest sleep do whatever you want to do but keep quiet. We can't have any ghosts hearing us down here because we would be like a dog trapped in a corner in here. Also I am going to get the food into rations and we are going to eat tonight so keep that in mind if you go to sleep. Quian,Dash get to work because I want to get this over with." Danny says.

Surprisingly the two jocks don't say anything about them having to do it. Everyone sits down with a sigh happy to be able to rest their sore feet. All the A-listers excluding Dash and Quian, are sitting in their own corner farthest away from the cave entrance. The nerds are farthest they can get from the entrance without being near enough to the A-listers and the adults are between the nerds and A-listers. Finally the amazing trio are the closest to the entrance, almost completely separate from everyone else.

"Fentonio were done getting all the food out" Dash says. "Okay thanks I will see how much we can have for tonight"

Danny walks over and starts separating the food. They had a pack of fifty energy bars, a hundred packs of plain salted crackers and five gallons of water. Out of the twenty of them they were going to have to be some scarifies of some for everyone to get a decent amount of food.

"Okay everyone can get one pack of crackers and half an energy bar and a cup of water." Danny says loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"You have got to be kidding me! Thats all we get to eat?" Dash asks.

"Well, unless you want to eat it all now and be left without any more food for the rest of this trip than be my guest." Danny smartly replies back.

No one else argues and gets up to get their share of the food, except for Danny who goes back to where he was sitting before. Sam and Tucker get their food and walk back to their friend.

"Dude why didn't you get any food" Tucker asks.

"I am not hungry right now all I want to de is lay down for a few"

"No, Danny you're eating at least half an energy bar and two sips of water." Sam says in a demanding voice.

"Fine if I do can i rat for a little while"

"Yes, than you can lie down" Sam says. While this conversation was happening Tucker had already gotten up to get the food knowing full well that Sam would get her way.

Danny sits up to eat his food and Sam notices there is fresh blood on Danny's shirt.

"Danny let me look at your cut it has started bleeding again" Sam says.

"What it started bleeding again" Danny asks.

"It should have healed by now" Tucker says.

"Well, yes but it might have been those bags he was carrying that prevented it from healing" Sam points out.

No one was paying any attention to the three teens. Sam helped Danny out of his shirt, Tucker smiled and took a picture while it was happening grinning to himself. Once the shirt was off you could see the cut had been reopened and held open by the bag he had been carrying which explains why it didn't heal.

"Yeah I was right it was the bag Danny" Sam says.

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out" Tucker says. Sam gives him a light slap.

"Ow Sam there is no need to get violent!"

"It would take a lot more than that Tucker and once I am done with you, you will be saying Danny who?" Sam snaps back. Danny chuckles at his two friends antics.

"Guys there is no need to fight" Danny says.

"There is always a need to fight" Sam says.

While this was happening the three had unknowingly gained the audience of the class. Valerie watches the three and smiles to herself wishing she had friends that were as close as they were. But ever sense the beginning of the trip has begone to question Danny's judgment. How can he trust a ghost? Ghosts have ruined my life and I will make them all pay for what that rotten no good Danny Phantom has done to me.

The A-listers minds take a different turn when it comes to the three. Dash is thinking about how much he want to punch Danny for making him look like an idiot servant.

All of the sudden Danny's parents got up and marched up to where Danny and his friends were sitting.

"Young man I want to see that cut you got earlier today." Mrs. Fenton said her voice full of that motherly demand.

"Mom its fine I promise Sam Just checked it. Didn't you Sam? Danny asks his voice shacking just slightly, his eyes flickering around refusing to stop in one place.

"Yes, I did it looks okay and his healing nicely. There isn't anything to worry about. Sam says her voice calm and collected.

"See Mom nothing to worry about, you know I am very tired and ready for bed. We should all go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us." Danny says addressing everyone in the cave.

"Okay I guess if it really is okay. Just get some sleep honey" Mrs. Fenton says sweetly

Everyone goes to their own little space to lay down and sleep. Danny, Sam and Tucker move back to the front of the cave. Danny lays down and Sam lays in front of Danny, who puts his arm around Sam's waist so they are spooning. Tucker lays down behind Danny with the three of them holding hands.

"Jack look at those three aren't they just the cutest things" Maddie whispers to Jack.

"Wait a minute aren't Danny and Sam dating?" Jack whispers back.

"No but they will be soon everyone can see how much they love each other even if they don't see it themselves." Maddie whispers and sighs. Glad to know that her boy will end up with someone that can handle him and all his craziness.

"Oh I thought they were, they sure do act like it" Jack says.

"Oh lets just go to bed, we are going to need the sleep tomorrow." Maddie says

The two curl up and drift off into a much needed sleep. All were asleep except for the one out of shape teacher Mr. Lancer. Who's mind was running with the thoughts of all he had seen that day. He looks toward the front of the cave and spots the trio. "I can see Mr. Fenton's face its hard to believe that a face as innocent as that had so many demons that I myself never knew about. That must be the reason for the closeness of the three friends. Especially Danny and Sam, I always thought those two were together. They always acted like a couple, Danny never let any guys talk to Sam other than Tucker. They are quite a peculiar bunch, I still have yet to figure out what is up with Danny but I will before this trip is over a swear it!

All of the sudden Danny woke upend carefully untangled himself from Sam slowly so he wouldn't wake her. Once he was up on his feet he stood and casually walked out of the cave. Mr. Lancer watched this in wonder but didn't stop the boy knowing that he was doing what he needed to do.

Danny walked out of the cave letting his mind wander. "I am so screwed, there is no way I am going to be able to get out of here without everyone realizing his secret. Valerie was going to shoot first and ask questions later and oh god mom and dad. There going to hate me they will never accept me. I know Sam and Tucker will have my back to matter what but if the world finds out I will shipped out into some lab and they can't help me than."

While Danny was pondering this he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the ghost behind him. Until he heard the all too familiar voice.

"Possession of real world items, that's against the rules"

**_Yes,_****_ I know cliffhanger I'm sorry really I am but I wanted the chapter to end this way and I do what I want so hah! Also sorry that this chapter was so much shorter than the last one! Review and tell me what you think! Also thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! _**


End file.
